


Hangovers

by zuppi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/pseuds/zuppi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Touka gets knocked out with RC gas, Kaneki is tasked with nursing her back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangovers

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is about as fluffy as I get. No idea where this came from but nagged me so I had to write it. No overt spoilers but takes place after :re 76.

 

Hinami inhaled sharply as Kaneki and Touka came into view. He was running briskly, cradling her in his arms. Behind him explosions and fires raged all over the Cochlea.

“Is she ok?” Hinami tried to run towards them, gasping as the wound in her side throbbed. In an instant, Ayato was by her side, helping her stand.

“RC gas. She’s just unconscious.” Kaneki shifted her in his arms. “She’ll feel like hell tomorrow but she should otherwise be unharmed.”

“We need to get out of here.” Yomo surveyed the area. “Kaneki, do they know about :re?”

Kaneki shook his head. “No, not from any intel I’ve seen.”

“Then :re will have to do.” The older man turned to lead them away. “We have a van parked not far from here.”

\---

Yomo held the door as Ayato helped Hinami, and then Kaneki carried Touka across the threshold of :re. Once they were all inside, he locked the door and double checked all the shutters were closed.

Yomo also assisted with the door to the breakroom so that Kaneki could enter. Gently, he laid Touka down on the small couch, pausing to check her pulse.

“Are you sure Onee-chan is going to be ok?” Hinami peered inside.

“Positive.” Kaneki smiled at her. “I’ll make sure she drinks plenty of water once she’s able and that will help her feel better.”

“Ok.” Hinami returned his smile, before grimacing and clutching her side. “I think I’ll go lie down and heal. Is there some place I can stay?” She glanced at Yomo.

“Third door at the top of the stairs. Bathroom is down the hall.”

“Thank you.” She rubbed her injured abdomen gingerly. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“Good night Hinami.” Kaneki took a seat next to the sleeping Touka.

Ayato entered the room and frowned at Touka’s prone form. “I’ll… I’ll go make sure Hinami is ok.” He avoided eye contact with the other two men in the room and exited quietly.

Yomo glanced at Kaneki, his eyebrow arched.

Kaneki smiled, shaking his head. “I’m not getting involved.”

Yomo snorted, turning to open the fridge. “There’s not going to be enough for everyone here, considering our injuries.” He turned back to Kaneki. “I’m going to have to do a run.”

Kaneki got to his feet. “Let me go. You can look after Touka.”

Yomo smiled lopsidedly. “Somehow I think she’ll be happier waking up to see you than me.”

Kaneki felt his face burn. He looked away from the older man.

“Besides,” Yomo continued. “They know your face. They’ll be hunting you. This way is safer.” He shrugged on a jacket, turning up his nose at Kaneki. “I’ll get you some clean clothes.”

This was definitely not how Kaneki thought he would be spending the evening after confronting Arima in the Cochlea. He was lucky to have escaped with his life. Being back here with everyone was more than he could have wished for. It was almost like Anteiku again.

Kaneki looked back at Touka. She looked very peaceful right now, but he knew from experience that once the anaesthetic effects of the gas began to fade she’d be in for a rough night.

True to his word, Yomo returned a few minutes later with a change of clothes; a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. He indicated he would be a few hours at least and gave Kaneki his contact details in case anything untoward happened. 

Kaneki checked on Touka again. She seemed deep in sleep so he decided to quickly wash up and change in the adjacent washroom. He stripped off his battle suit, balling it up for the trash. He grabbed a wash cloth and gave himself a simple sponge bath, all the while listening for movement from Touka. He would really have preferred a shower but he didn’t think it wise to leave her alone for very long. She might wander out on the street or injure herself in some fashion.

Glancing at the mirror, he observed the majority of blood and grime had been removed. He frowned at his snow white hair, finding the memories it evoked disconcerting. Sighing, he filled the basin with fresh water and washed his face and hair… only to hear a loud crash from the other room.

“Shit.” He cursed, blindly groping for a towel. He dried his eyes before quickly grabbing the sweatpants and pulling them up to cover at least some of his nakedness. He rushed into the breakroom to find Touka on the floor, trying to pull herself back onto the couch.

“Hey,” He soothed, crouching at her side. “You’re awake.”

She took a moment to react, swinging her head around as if a fly were buzzing her. After a few seconds, she focused on him, a confused look on her face. “Kaneki?”

“Yes, it’s me.” He gently took her by the upper arms and attempted to help her to the couch.

Her legs were clearly like jelly and refused to obey her. She put her hands on his bare chest in an effort to push herself up and despite himself, Kaneki could not help blushing at the contact. Sure he’d been through some life or death situations with Touka, but she’d never been physically affectionate. She’d been more likely to punch him in the arm than hug him.

“Is that really Kaneki?” More or less settle on the couch, she squinted at him. She put a hand over one eye and looked back at him. “You look different.”

He ran a finger along the back of her palm. “Are you making fun of me Touka-chan?”

“Wha?” She slurred. “There’s two of you!”

Kaneki laughed, remembering the terrible double vision the RC gas induced in him. “Ahhh, and does this help?” He indicated to where she was blocking one eye.

“Yep!” She grinned at him, looking very proud of herself.

Kaneki could not help but grin back. “Will you drink some water for me? It’ll make you feel better.”

She seemed to consider it for a moment. “Do I have to?” She pouted.

Kaneki chuckled at her. She looked very cute in her sullen state. “Yes, I insist.”

She sighed dramatically. “Fiiiiiine.”

He chuckled as he got to his feet and retrieved a glass of water for her. “Now, I want you to drink two glasses, ok?”

“Ok.” She reached for the glass but obviously they both over estimated her coordination as it immediately slipped from her grasp and drenched her top. “Oh no!” She rubbed at her soaked chest and Kaneki blushed furiously, forcing himself to tear his eyes away.

He quickly got to his feet and retrieved a towel for her. “Here,” He thrust it in her face, not bothering to look whether she had managed to grab it or not before retrieving the glass and getting her some more water.

When he turned back, Touka was still dabbing at her chest. He shook his head and rubbed his face with his hand. This was definitely not what he thought would be happening tonight.

This time, he held the glass to her lips for her. She covered his hands with hers, drinking as if parched. Without comment, he returned to the sink and filled another glass and helped her drink this one too.

He sighed, crouching in front of her. “Feeling any better?”

She seemed to ponder this for a moment. “I’m sleepy.”

“Ok.” He got to his feet. “I’ll just grab my shirt and then I’ll help you to your room.”

“Naaaaa” She rubbed her temples.

“You’ll really feel better if you lie down Touka-chan.”

“I know, just don’t bother with your shirt.” She sighed.

Kaneki’s eyebrows shot towards his hairline. “What?”

“You took my advice and put on some muscle!” She grinned at him.

“Ye-yeah.” He blushed.

“I like it.” She smiled at him.

Kaneki’s mouth ran dry. He had to shut her up. If Touka remembered any of this in the morning she would kill him. “Ok.” He turned around and grabbed Yomo’s t-shirt, pulling it quickly over his head. Behind him he heard Touka protest. Shaking his head, he turned back to her. “All right, do you think you can walk?”

“Yes, I think this!” She stood up for approximately two seconds before she began to pitch forward.

In an instant, Kaneki was before her to catch her around the waist.

Touka’s face banged into his chest and she groaned in pain. “Ow.”

He rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m going to go out on a limb and say walking is out of the question.” Without ceremony, he hooked one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders, effortlessly whisking her off her feet.

She frowned, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Are you ok?” He looked down at her.

She nodded, still grimacing.

“Because this is Yomo’s shirt and I don’t think he’d appreciate you vomiting on it.”

“Take me to bed please.” She rolled her head against his shoulder.

Kaneki shook his head. Was she doing this on purpose?! His hearth fluttered in his chest. It felt wrong to be enjoying holding her close like he was. She was sick and he was supposed to be looking after her. She had no idea what she was saying.

He managed to manoeuvre them out of the breakroom and up the stairs. It took Touka a few minutes to remember which room was hers but finally he got her to her bedroom. 

Her room was a moderate size, consisting mainly of her bed and desk with a door leading to what he hoped was an ensuite bathroom. He couldn’t help but glance at the various books on the shelves and desk. Old habits die hard. He was surprised to see most of the books were on neuroscience. “The Man Who Mistook His Wife for A Hat”. “Consciousness Explained.” “The Stuff of Thought.” He wondered briefly if the subjects had anything to do with him and his recent memory loss, but decided such thoughts were arrogant and returned his attention to Touka.

She was frowning with her eyes closed.

“You feeling sick?” He asked.

She nodded, pouting childishly.

“Is that a bathroom?” He indicated the door in the corner.

Touka glanced at it and nodded quickly before pressing her hand to her mouth suddenly.

“Hold on! Hold on!” He manoeuvred through the door as quickly as possible, dropping to one knee next to the toilet just in time for Touka to wretch loudly and vomit.

He held her hair back as spasms racked her body. After a few minutes, she sat back, shakily wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

He stood up and got her a glass of water, once again helping her hold the glass to her lips.

She groaned, pressing her face to the cold tiles of the bathroom wall.

“How are you feeling?” He sat across from her.

“Awful.” She sulked.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you out of there before the ga-” He stopped, perplexed as Touka held her hands over her eyes, weeping. “Hey, are you ok? Is… do you really feel that awful? Do you need-”

“Is it really you?” She looked at him from between parted fingers. “Are you really Kaneki?”

He scooted closer to her. “Yes, it’s me.”

She sniffed and covered her eyes again.

“Touka, don’t cry.” He scooted close to her.

“I missed you so much.” She whispered so quietly he could barely hear her.

He sighed, moving so that their legs were touching. “I missed you too.”

“Are you going to leave again?” She peaked at him from behind a curtain of hair.

What to tell her? He wanted to stay… but who knew what tomorrow held? He had no idea what was going to happen now. He had been outed as a traitor. The CCG would be hunting him and his associates ruthlessly… but he so desperately craved the feeling he had at Anteiku. A feeling of family.

And more than anything… he wanted to stay with her. He had tried to stay away from her to protect her but he was tired of being strong. He just wanted to be selfish. To be with her.

“Not if I can help it.”

She didn’t seem satisfied with that answer. “Stay.” She reached for his hand.

He grasped her fingers and sighed. “Ok.”

She smiled at him for a brief second before paling suddenly. Without warning she turned back to the toilet and began vomiting again.

Kaneki sighed, pulling her hair back once more.

This vomiting attack lasted quite a bit longer than the first. By the time Touka seemed finished, Kaneki was feeling queasy himself.

“Ok for now?” He helped her sit back against the wall.

She nodded, grimacing.

He stood up and grabbed a washcloth, running it under the cold tap until it was soaked through. He sat before her and pushed her hair back so that he could wipe her face. Touka obliged, apparently exhausted and dozing.

“Do you want some water?” He rested back on his knees.

She simply nodded at him, her eyes still closed.

He retrieved the glass and filled it before leaning forward to help her drink again.

She giggled as his hair tickled her face. “It’s white again.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll do something with it.” He joked, leaning back to put a respectable distance between them.

“I like it. ‘s like one of those… what you call them… albino bunnies.” She leaned forward, ruffling his hair.

“Is it?” He laughed.

“Yep. I like rabbits.” She proclaimed.

Kaneki smirked. “I guessed that.”

“I think they’re cute.” She looked at him seriously.

Kaneki could only smile in response. Her drugged ramblings were so un-Touka like he didn’t really know how to interact with her.

She blushed, looking to the floor. “I think you’re cute too.”

Kaneki couldn’t help but blush as well. Was there any truth in this? He didn’t exactly have anyone to tell him what nonsense he spoke during his RC drug induced manias. Was this all fantasy that would be forgotten in the morning?

A gentle snore woke him from his reverie. Touka appeared to have passed out once again.

Sighing, he got to his feet. He needed to get her into her bed.

“Come on Touka.” He slipped his arm around her shoulders and levered her off the floor. “Time to sleep.”

She whined in response but did not resist. He got her to her feet and to rinse her mouth with mouthwash, before insisting she drink another glass of water.

With his assistance, she was lucid enough to stagger into the bedroom. He looked down at her clothes. They were hardly appropriate for sleeping and they were covered in dirt and grime. He frowned. He really did not want to have to change her. She would certainly kill him tomorrow if she remembered.

“Touka, do you think you can get into your pyjamas?” He stood in front of her, hands on her shoulders.

“Yeah.” She yawned, swaying a little.

He looked around and spotted a pair of flannel pants and a ratty t-shirt on the bed. He retrieved them and pushed them into her hands. “I’ll leave you to get into your pyjamas.” He blushed.

“Where are you going?” She pouted at him.

“I’ll tidy up the bathroom.” He stepped back. “I won’t be far.” Kaneki practically ran to the bathroom.

He busied himself with cleaning up the wet towels, giving more than enough time for Touka to get into her pyjamas even given her state. He peaked out of the bathroom door to find her struggling, trying to get two legs into one pyjama pant leg. Rolling his eyes, he knocked on the door to alert her attention. “You need a hand?”

She looked back at him, apparently not showing any shame with her state of undress. She nodded at him.

Blushing, Kaneki kneeled in front of her. He grasped one leg gently by the ankle and inserted it into the correct pant leg, then pulled up the waistband as far as he could. He tried not to pay attention to her slim pale legs. “Eh, can you lift up your butt please, Touka-chan?” He was embarrassed at how shaky his voice sounded.

She obliged, arching her back.

Kaneki forced himself to look away as he pulled her pyjama pants up. “Do you think you can manage the top?” He couldn’t look her in the face.

She didn’t answer, instead pulling at the waistband of her top. She tried this for a few seconds, only succeeding in getting more and more tangled before Kaneki took the hem and unceremoniously lifted it up and off her head. He glanced down at her chest, blushing furiously. Did girls sleep in bras? Well, he wasn’t taking her bra off so regardless, Touka was sleeping in hers tonight. He snatched the t-shirt from where it lay on the floor next to her and pulled it over her head. He assisted her in pulling her arms through the sleeves, finally relaxing somewhat when she was dressed.

“Ok, bed time.” He scooped her up again as she seemed more asleep than awake.

Gently, he laid her down on the duvet, shifting her legs to allow him to pull the covers from under her before pulling them up to her chest. He glanced around the room, finally spying something that would do under her desk. He emptied her trashcan, placing it upside down next to her bed. He then retrieved a towel and a glass of water from the bathroom. He placed these on the night stand next to her bed.

“There’s a glass of water here Touka-chan. Drink it as soon as you can, it’ll make you feel better.” He crouched next to her. “And there’s a bucket and towel here too, if you’re feeling sick again in the night.”

She opened one eye, regarding him. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll sleep in the breakroom. I won’t be far.”

“You said you wouldn’t leave.”

Kaneki’s mouth dropped. That wasn’t _exactly_ what he said… and what was she suggesting?

“Please stay.” She reached for him. “Please.”

“Touka-” He sighed wearily.

“Please.” She scooted back in the bed to make room for him.

Kaneki sighed heavily. This was a bad idea. She would without a doubt kill him in the morning if she woke up to find him in her bed… but it was so hard to say no when she pouted at him like that. Maybe he could just wait until she fell asleep, then he could slip away…

“Ok.” He switched off the light, more to hide his intense blush than anything. Trembling a little, he slipped under the covers. He settled back against the headboard, intent on staying awake. Without hesitation, Touka settled against him, her head resting against his arm.

Kaneki sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. Just ten minutes, then he would get up and go downstairs.

\---

“Onee-chan, how are you feeling today?”

Kaneki startled awake as the door swung open. He looked around blearily for a second, wondering where he was.

“Oh!”

He looked to his left, finding a shocked Hanimi staring at him from the doorway.

“Onii-chan?!” She blushed furiously, slamming the door. “Sorry!”

“What?!”

Kaneki grimaced as he heard Ayato’s muffled voice through the door.

“No! Ayato leave-” Hanimi was cut off.

Kaneki had just jumped to his feet as Ayato stormed into Touka’s room.

“What the hell are you doing, you pervert?!” Ayato pushed him. “She was drugged!”

“Ayato, it’s not what it looks like.” Kaneki tried to explain.

“Wha?” The sounds of Touka’s voice stunned them into silence. “What’s going on?”

“This sicko was taking advantage of you!” Ayato pushed Kaneki again.

Kaneki blushed, avoiding eye contact with Touka. “Listen to me! That’s not what happened.”

They were both cut off by Touka roughly pushing past them before the sound of vomiting once again came from the bathroom.

\---

Kaneki clutched his coffee tightly. It tasted decent, though he did feel his technique had suffered from lack of use. He would really like to have left :re considering the fuss Ayato had made in Touka’s bedroom but there really was no place for him to go right now. Yomo was right, they knew his face and they would be hunting him.

Sighing, he leaned back on the couch, letting his head flop back against the wall.

He started at the sound of the breakroom door opening, almost spilling his coffee.

Touka entered.

It looked like she had showered and changed. Her baby blue hair was still damp, hanging in soft waves around her face. She had changed into comfortable lounge wear and looked quite cosy. She still looked very pale though and he could see her hands shaking slightly.

“How are you feeling?” He hoped he sounded normal.

“Ok.” She glanced around. “Where is everyone?”

“Yomo is sleeping, he went on a late run.” Kaneki inclined his head in the direction of the fridge. “I think Ayato and Hinami went back upstairs.”

Touka wrinkled her nose at the thought, flopping onto the opposite end of the couch. She folded her arms on the couch arm and rested her head against her forearms.

He observed her for a moment. “You want a cup of coffee?”

She didn’t look up and her voice was muffled. “Yes please.”

Kaneki got to his feet and prepared her a coffee with the method she had taught him. She glanced up at him as he presented it to her and he noticed the slight blush staining her cheeks. He couldn’t help but blush himself as she took the cup from him and their fingers touched for a fraction of a second.

She slowly sipped the beverage, sighing contentedly. “Mmm, thank you.”

“You should drink as much water as you can,” He resumed his original seat. “And eat as soon as you feel up to it.”

She glanced over at him, leaning back on the sofa and tucking her bare feet under her body. “RC gas, was it?”

“Yeah.” Kaneki picked up his own coffee. “They don’t often use it in operations. It’s more usual to use on prisoners in the Cochlea.”

“They were probably hoping to take you alive.” Touka studied her plain white mug.

“Probably.”

An awkward silence descended between them.

“Thanks for taking care of me last night.” Touka was blushing furiously.

“No problemTouka-chan.” Kaneki chewed on his lip. “Eh… do you remember much?”

“No, not really.” She smirked evilly. “I don’t remember you taking advantage of me like Ayato is insisting.”

Kaneki choked on his coffee. “I did not! I was helping you.”

She grinned at him, her cheeks still a rosy pink. “I know Kaneki.” She sighed. “Sorry… if I got sick on you.”

He relaxed somewhat. “You managed to avoid that.”

She sighed, sipping her coffee. “Good.”

“Though I did have to hold your hair back to prevent you from getting sick on it.” He smirked.

“You did not!” She rolled her eyes.

“Twice actually.”

She sneered at him. “Pity I didn’t get sick in your stupid white hair.”

Kaneki grinned at her. “That’s not what you said last night.”

She glanced over at him quizzically, sipping her beverage.

“You said it looked like a cute bunny rabbit.”

Touka began to choke on her coffee. Regaining her composure, she glared at him. “I did not!”

“Yes you did.” His heart was racing… this was probably a bad idea. “Right before you told me you thought I was cute.”

Touka’s eyes bulged before she launched herself at him, dropping her coffee to the floor with a loud crash. “Shut up! I would never say that!”

Kaneki held her off with one hand, the other furiously gripping his coffee. He laughed at her flustered state. “You were very affectionate Touka-chan. You cried and held my hand and-”

She covered his mouth with her hand, glaring at him. “Shut up!”

Kaneki effortlessly slipped his arm around her waist and used his legs to manoeuvre out from under her, dropping his cup in the process. In a flash, he had spun her around switching their positions so that he now had her pinned.

Touka looked up at him with wide eyes, her chest heaving.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed Touka-chan.” He felt his cheeks redden. “I think you’re cute too.”

A strange look overcame her face and she relax somewhat beneath him. She hesitated momentarily before rising up and pressing her lips to his.

Kaneki inhaled sharply, pulling her closer to him. She whimpered, arching against him. She slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He gasped as he felt her tongue flick against his bottom lip. Opening his mouth, he deepened the kiss, moaning loudly despite himself.

“Touka, are you-”

They gasped, pulling apart as Ayato barged into the breakroom.

He gaped at them for a second before launching himself at Kaneki.

“What the fuck are you doing to my sister?!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayato is a massive cockblocker #headcanon


End file.
